maiotakufandomcom-20200213-history
Guides for quick help
Quick guides for the site. For Males: tips for men if ur a perv, hide it, dont be creeping out the women here, that causes potential dates, friendships and even possible soulmates to leave and never date other members. dont be manipulative or try to rush things, love takes time, it isnt the easiest thing in the world, if its true love and it works out, then it will last a lifetime. If it doesnt work out, dont go psyco, if at first you dont succeed, try and try again. there are more members being added each day, and its disapointing for any member to find a person u like that hasnt been on in ages. try to be kind to every member on the site, being mean or a jerk, or even a womanizer (or even a selective dater, ie only dating asians), this comes off badly to Both men and women on this site. also dont set ur expectations too high, your perfect match may indeed seem imperfect to your standards and it may pay off in the long run. For Females: quick guide for the site for females: use a IRL pic of you in ur gallery, or atleast have a picture of you as an avatar or atleast something in ur gallery, (to me it seems a snidge bit dishonest, and how can someone find u attractive, or like you if they dont know what you look like. if ur at all a perv, hide it, this literally ruined a chance i had with one girl because it all turned to lust, if u feel the need to let the one ur interested in know, let them know Later on down the line after you both have a connection. if at first you dont succeed, try and try again. if this site doesnt work for you after a month, dont give up, there are alot of people becoming members each day, and it is pretty annoying to find someone you like, or find attractive, to only find that they havent used the site in over 6 months. also dont set ur expectations too high, your perfect match may indeed seem imperfect to your standards and it may pay off in the long run. Gender Neutral Tips: if you have ur profile set so that only ppl who are your friends can see your personal info, no one can post on your profile unless you friend them first, so if you don't get replies, that is why. instead, make it so only other users can see ur info (ie actual members). your privacy is respected, and ppl can actually post on your profile (interested in is your info page BTW) Respect all members of the site, even if one member pisses you off; try to keep your cool, other members might look down upon you for mistreating a member even if they deserve it. if you are of any age and experience sexual advances that are unwelcome, PLEASE screen cap it, upload it to imgur.com and report it via www.maiotaku.com/contact or reply to the admins email response with the screen-capped images. If you see a spammer like described on this Page, please report their comments that are spam, and reply "spammer" or something along those lines. some members HAVE fallen for spammers scams and schemes Documentation on how to get banned and the degree of punishment that goes with actions, all these are based on real user interaction or events that happened on the site. How not to get Banned FOR MORE INFO AND TIPS http://maiotaku.com/articles there is a page with guides written by the admin of Maiotaku. Useful Pages on the WIkia Spammers (and how to deal with them) Banned users to keep on the look out for (and what to do) First timers (has rules and useful info) Captchas (and how to remove them) Category:Guide